


The First Snowfall

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Differences [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Brit and snow was too cute of an idea and Anders gets to keep Fenris warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snowfall

It had taken a month and a half for the snow to begin falling. The cold had settled in long before that though. They were prepared though, Anders had insisted on warm clothing, boots and coats before it even got cold. Fenris was glad that he had. He didn’t like the cold and he absolutely hated the boots.

The snow had begun falling the previous evening. Brit spent quite a bit of time watching the white flakes drift down from the sky and collect on the ground. Always curious, she asked many questions about the snow. What is it? How does it get froze? Why doesn’t it stay in Kirkwall? Many, many questions…but Anders answered her patiently like he always has.

Fenris was also glad that Anders had insisted they gather so much firewood. The roaring fire had warmed the house but not nearly enough for Fenris. He’d never been so happy that Anders loved cuddling before. It will be miserable work when they need to gather more wood.

With a breakfast of hot porridge sitting in his stomach, Fenris stood on the porch. Trying not to shiver in spite of the coat, mittens, hat and the hated boots he was bundled up in. Brit was just as bundled as he was. She didn’t seem to mind her boots but she had put up a fuss about the pants Anders had insisted she wear.

There was a thick layer of snow on everything. The trees, bare of their leaves for a while now, had been coated in white and sometimes he could see clumps of the stuff falling to the ground. There was always some that drifted down after. The very air sparkled in the morning light and Fenris could see his breath. Looking around the yard, the snow was unbroken as far as he could see. Except for the space just in front of the house where Anders was currently showing Brit how to roll the snow into a ball.

He left her and joined Fenris on the porch. “Come on grumpy,” he said with a smile.

“I am cold,” Fenris said simply.

Anders rolled his eyes and moved behind him, gently pushing Fenris off of the porch. “You’ll stay warmer if you keep moving. Come help us make a snowman.”

“Fine,” said Fenris grudgingly.

With the three of them the work went quickly. Fenris helped Brit roll the largest ball around the yard, more snow clinging to it as they went. He had to admit that he wasn’t quite as cold as before but seeing his daughter laughing and smiling made the cold worth putting up with.

The largest ball was up to Fenris’ knees when Brit announced that it was big enough. Anders rolled another snowball up next to them, smaller than the first and Fenris helped him lift it on top of the large one.

“We need one more Brit,” Anders said, still smiling.

“Smaller than this?” Brit asked patting the second one.

“Right, Fenris and I are going to be over there looking for a few things,” said Anders as he took Fenris’ hand.

She set to work and Fenris found himself being pulled along behind Anders as he trudged through the snow to the edge of the garden. Their relationship had blossomed over the last month and a half. It felt like he had a family again but there was one little thing that had Fenris frustrated. Even though they slept together, often close enough that Fenris knew of his interest, Anders had never brought up the subject of sex.

Fenris couldn’t quite bring himself to ask him what the problem was either. From the very start of this relationship Fenris had let Anders lead. He had said that he wouldn’t push for what the mage wasn’t ready to give and sex was no different. Before it had gotten cold sometimes Fenris would disappear into the woods and bring himself to completion to thoughts of Anders. Since it had gotten cold though…maybe the snow wasn’t the only thing making him a bit grumpy. He was determined to be patient, however, and let Anders have the time he needed.

“Here,” said Anders. “Help me find a few stones.”

“Why do we need stones?” Fenris asked as he crouched down beside Anders.

“For a face,” Anders said.

They dug through the snow and finally found the frozen ground underneath. It didn’t take long for Anders to find enough stones to give the snowman eyes and a smile. He handed them to Fenris and he trudged back to where Brit waited patiently. Fenris handed the stones to Brit and lifted the last snowball onto the other two. He then picked her up as Anders came up to them with two twigs.

“Give him a face sweetie,” he said.

Fenris moved closer and Brit pressed the rocks into the snow until they stuck. First the eyes and then a smile as Anders pushed the twigs into the middle ball of snow to make arms. He set Brit down and they stood there for a minute, admiring the snowman. After a moment Fenris noticed that Anders was absent and turned to find him. As he turned snow suddenly exploded on his shoulder. Brit squealed and darted away from him as Anders threw another snowball. This one landed on his chest and he smirked as Anders laughed and bent to gather more snow.

He crouched and dodged the snow Anders threw at him as he moved forward. Fenris heard Brit cheering for him as they circled each other. Both of them were smiling as Fenris darted forward but the boots he was still not accustomed to, tangled his feet together and he began to fall. Anders hurried forward a few steps and tried to catch him but only succeeded in pulling them both to the ground. They landed in a great puff of snow and Fenris found himself covered by Anders and snow. Snow was quickly brushed away from his face and he was looking up at Anders.

“All right?” asked Anders, concerned but smiling.

“Cold,” he replied also smiling.

Anders leaned down and pressed their lips together. A strong surge of desire went through him as he felt Anders tongue lightly on his lips. He parted them and let Anders control the kiss but returned as much passion as was given. All too soon he pulled away.

“Maybe I can warm you up,” Anders said suggestively.

Fenris brought his mittened hand up and touched Anders’ rosy cheek lightly. “Do not begin something you are not ready to finish,” he said quietly.

“I want to,” Anders said softly. “I know you’re frustrated with me but…would you believe I’m nervous.”

They both gasped as cold snow struck their faces moments later. Brit giggled and dug her hands into the snow and flung more at them. Anders grinned as he lunged at her. She squealed and fell backwards as Anders stopped just short of her and flipped snow at her. Fenris sat up and smiled as he shook the snow that clung to him off. Brit laughed as Anders also shook his head and more snow landed on her.

“Let’s go inside and get warm,” Anders said as he stood.

“Agreed,” Fenris said brushing snow off of his coat.

“Aww,” Brit pouted. “I like the snow.”

“How about,” Anders said as he picked her up. “When we go see Ser Martin tomorrow, we find something to go sledding with.”

“That’s sliding around on the snow?” Brit asked. Anders nodded and she smiled happily. “That sounds like fun.”

“It is,” said Anders. He offered his hand and the desire in his eyes sent another sharp spike of want through Fenris.

They brushed as much of the snow off as they could. While Fenris and Brit prepared tea Anders stood in the doorway and shook more snow off of their coats. As he watched Anders, Fenris wondered what could possibly make him nervous about sex. He remembered some of the stories Anders had told in Kirkwall before things had gotten bad. Fenris suspected Anders had had a good deal more bed partners than he had. Anders probably knew things that Fenris, with his limited experience, could only guess at.

Answers would have to wait however. They sat in front of the fire and sipped hot tea, Brit asking questions and them answering. Fenris stood when Anders announced it was time for lessons. He made himself busy with chores, let the cats out once and let them back in within five minutes. It seems they didn’t really like the snow either.

All through that morning Fenris found his eyes drawn to Anders, hoping. Sometimes he would look over at him and Anders would be smiling back. Fenris fixed them a hot lunch that was ready just after Anders declared lessons were done for today. Brit yawned as she pushed her empty plate away.

“Time for a nap little one?” Fenris asked.

“Yup,” she said holding her arms up for him.

Fenris picked her up and kissed her cheek as he walked to her bedroom. Anders followed him down the hall and lightly touched his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he saw Anders stop at their door. Fenris nodded slightly and Anders stepped inside.

Pounce and Stripes were both at the end of her bed, curled around each other and sleeping. He pulled the blankets down and Brit snuggled under them with Sarah clasped loosely in her arms. Fenris pulled the blankets up and kissed her forehead. When he left her room he left the door cracked open.

He turned around and stepped into their room, leaving it cracked just a little when he closed the door. Anders sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands, his shirt on the floor, his trousers unlaced and pushed open. Fenris stood for a moment, taking in the sight. Blood rushed down and swelled his cock as Anders pushed his smalls down over his erect length and hooked them under his balls. Even in the dim light Fenris could see the want in his soft brown eyes, but he was smiling nervously. Ignoring his own throbbing erection for the moment, Fenris stepped forward and pulled his shirt off. He let it drop to the floor.

Kneeling between Anders’ legs, hands resting lightly on his thighs, Fenris looked up at Anders and asked, “Why are you nervous?”

“It’s been a very long time,” Anders said softly.

Fenris let his hands drift up his thighs and let them rest on his hips. “How long?”

“Before I joined with Justice.” Anders leaned on one arm and brushed Fenris’ hair out of his eyes. “After, I could hardly wank without feeling guilty.” He stroked up the edge of Fenris’ ear and he shivered. “When I arrived here…it just wasn’t important.”

Fenris leaned forward and kissed the base of his cock before licking a stripe up the shaft. The sharp intake of breath he heard spurred him on. He took the tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Anders groaned softly then whimpered when Fenris pulled back.

“Is Grey Warden stamina a myth?” he asked looking up.

“No,” Anders answered looking a little confused.

“Good,” Fenris smirked. He bent back down and took Anders’ length into his mouth and sunk halfway down. Anders gasp turned to moans as Fenris began bobbing. With his tongue running along the underside of his cock he took as much as he could on every down stroke. Fenris firmed his grip on the mages hips and hollowed his cheeks and sucked before sinking back down.

“Not going to last…,” Anders gasped. “Fenris!”

Fenris sucked and was rewarded as Anders’ seed shot into his mouth. He swallowed the bitter fluid and Anders shuddered when he pulled off. Anders pulled him up slightly and they kissed, his tongue running over every surface in Fenris’ mouth. They were panting when they finally parted. Anders took a breath to speak but Fenris pressed a finger to his lips.

“Watch,” he said his voice husky with desire.

Hooking his fingers into the waist of his trousers and smalls, Anders lifted his hips and Fenris pulled them off. He left them on the floor and his own trousers soon joined Anders’. He took an unused jar of salve off the dresser and Anders slid down the bed slightly when Fenris lay on his back. Anders watched him as he took a generous scoop of the salve.

Fenris set the jar aside and watched Anders as he prepared himself. He watched Anders slowly stroke himself as he worked his fingers in, scissoring and stretching. Fenris took his time, it had been a long time since he’d done this too but he wanted it more than anything. When he took three fingers comfortably he pulled them out and took another scoop of the salve. Anders crawled forward at his gesture and Fenris spread the slick on his cock.

Anders positioned himself but hesitated briefly. Fenris nodded at his unasked question then moaned softly as he pushed slowly in. When he was hilted, Fenris wrapped his legs around his waist. Anders groaned and rested their heads together before he began rocking slowly. Soft moans and gasps filled the room as he slowly picked up speed.

Fenris closed his eyes when Anders finally took his cock. His strokes were teasing and slow but Fenris didn’t mind. He felt Anders lean down and they kissed. It was perfect, everything he hadn’t known he’d needed…his mage, filling him, stroking him and kissing him. 

“Fenris,” Anders groaned as his rhythm stuttered and he came deep inside.

His hand sped up as his thrusting slowed and Fenris gasped, “Anders!” as he fell over the edge. Anders groaned again as Fenris’ muscles clenched around him. They stayed still for a moment, each catching their breath before Anders pulled out and they both shivered. Anders grabbed a shirt from the floor and cleaned his hand and Fenris’ stomach before they crawled under the blankets.

Fenris rolled to his side and Anders spooned against him. “Thank you,” Anders whispered in his ear.


End file.
